Usuario discusión:Acelfcolori
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 18:23 12 oct 2009 xD No es necesario que pongas las caritas. Y que pokémon querés ser?? Mi historia es: El misterioso mundo de los pokémon legendarios. Espero que te guste. Bye!!! --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 18:35 12 oct 2009 (UTC) Me olvidé de decirte... ...que no podían ser legendarios xP Además ellos van a salvar a Mesprit. Y Empoleon no podés ser xq la idea es que evolucionen. Bulbasaur, Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Pikachu, Chikorita y otros más ya están. Tiene que ser otro. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 18:58 12 oct 2009 (UTC) Me olvidé de decirte... ...que no podían ser legendarios xP Además ellos van a salvar a Mesprit. Y Empoleon no podés ser xq la idea es que evolucionen. Bulbasaur, Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Pikachu, Chikorita y otros más ya están. Tiene que ser otro. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 18:59 12 oct 2009 (UTC) La verdad..... no te podria decir que es la verdad pero pienso que es como le dicen al colegio en donde ella vive. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 15:37 15 oct 2009 (UTC) =P las hago con un juego de vestir entrenadores. esta aqui http://hapuriainen.deviantart.com/art/Pokemon-trainer-dress-up-125433419. En fin saldras en el proximo capitulo, haora no voy a estar asi que puede que tarde, es que estoy haciendo un video n_n --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 15:59 15 oct 2009 (UTC) pero en cual de mis pokenovelas dejastes el mensaje? x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 16:14 15 oct 2009 (UTC) n_n" esa pokenovela es de marina101 n_n" y se guarda apretando impr pant pet sis http://downloads.iglesiaisraelita.com/site_images/tutoriales/como_sacar_ss/css-1.JPG y luego vas a paint y pones pegar (ctrl+v)(sin el +) x3 ya ahi lo editas. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 16:27 15 oct 2009 (UTC) =P tengo La busqueda de la Piedra Alfa y The Dark Giratina, las otras son mini historias aunque si quieres puedes aparecer en Los comienzos de una aventura. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 16:46 15 oct 2009 (UTC) Ok pero me tienes que decir como (que tipo de entrenador) y con que pokemons quieres salir. El entrenador puede ser un sprite modificado. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 17:07 15 oct 2009 (UTC) Ok y que pokemons quieres tener? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 17:34 15 oct 2009 (UTC) Es... glaceon --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 01:40 17 oct 2009 (UTC) ¡Viva! ¡He recuperado las caras originales de los Umbreon y las de Kirlia y las de Pichu y las de Lucario! ¡Las que hice hace un montón de meses para Flora y compañía! Gracias a Profesor Pokémon. Mira: Archivo:Cara_de_Blackring.png Archivo:Cara_de_Grayring.png Archivo:Cara_de_Greenring.png Archivo:Cara_de_Orangering.png Archivo:Cara_de_Pinkring.png Archivo:Cara_de_Purplering.png Archivo:Cara_de_Rainbowring.png Archivo:Cara_de_Redring.png Archivo:Cara_de_Whitering.png Archivo:Cara_de_Bluering.png (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 15:14 17 oct 2009 (UTC)) bienvenida apareceras en el capitulo 4 : " el ingreso al pokegremio " ademas, que descripcion quieres que te ponga, tu me lo dices.--Chikorita1430 17:05 17 oct 2009 (UTC)tu amiguis Barbie Uenas Puedo saliir en tu pokenovela? pliis --[[Usuario:Amandiisiimaah|Amandiisiimaah 17:12 17 oct 2009 (UTC) Amandiisiimaah Uenas ps entonces sere Dawn y pokemon... LEAFEON!!! Uenas ps entonces sere Dawn y pokemon... LEAFEON!!! .... Aunque solo sea un test hazlo porfi respuestas en mi discusion 1-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Naranja 2-Me he encontrado una cría de murciélago:¿te gustaría adoptarla? Si 3-Si oyes un trueno, ¿sales para ver la tormenta o te escondes Salgo a verlo 4-Si ves una huella gigante:¿Huyes o buscas al que la ha dejado? Busco al que la dejo 5-Suena el despertador:¿Saltas de la cama o sigues durmiendo? Sigo durmiendo xD 6-Ves una araña en la habitación:¿la cuidas o la echas? La echo --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 14:12 19 oct 2009 (UTC) acelf xD disculpa espero que no te moleste si hago el test y te lo dejo 1-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Violeta 2-Me he encontrado una cría de murciélago:¿te gustaría adoptarla? no ( si puedo decir algo)( la llevaria a un lugar seguro y haria algo para que no muera) 3-Si oyes un trueno, ¿sales para ver la tormenta o te escondes Saldria a verlo ya que adoro las tormentes y mas el agua de la lluvia 4-Si ves una huella gigante:¿Huyes o buscas al que la ha dejado? Voy por curiosa y mete narices XD 5-Suena el despertador:¿Saltas de la cama o sigues durmiendo? lo apago y sigo durmiendo 6-Ves una araña en la habitación:¿la cuidas o la echas? La pisoteoo!!! es que no me gustan --V.M.D.G.L 01:25 20 oct 2009 (UTC) RE:Test 1-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Pinkkkk, Rosaaa xD 2-Me he encontrado una cría de murciélago:¿te gustaría adoptarla? No, se la doy al que la kiera, no me gusta dejar morir animales indefensos o en manos de personas malvadas. 3-Si oyes un trueno, ¿sales para ver la tormenta o te escondes Salgo a verlo, las tormentas me gustan, pero no xq sea sombría, me gusta el frío de una tormenta, aunk en realidad no me escondería ni saldría a verlo, me quedaría x ahí siguiendo lo k estaba haciendo. 4-Si ves una huella gigante:¿Huyes o buscas al que la ha dejado? Qué clase de pregunta es esa?? 1 Nunca vería una huella gigante, 2 Xa que saldría a buscarla o huiría?? Pensaría que es alguien que anda jodiendo. 5-Suena el despertador:¿Saltas de la cama o sigues durmiendo? Ammm, no uso despertador, me despierto más o menos a la hora que debo, pero me cuesta levantarme y a veces me quedo un ratito más. 6-Ves una araña en la habitación:¿la cuidas o la echas? Obvio que la echo!!!!! Las arañas las odio, no me dan miedo pero si asco, cuando las veo parece que se me va subir, además odio mucho más a las peludas. xD Bye!!! Espero tu respuesta. --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 23:22 20 oct 2009 (UTC) que coincidencia!!!!! tambien me gustan misty y alma, aunque tambien may, pero me gustan mas ellas dos--Chikorita1430 18:30 21 oct 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Chikorita1430 bienvenida!!!!!! apareceras en el 4to cap. punto final.--Chikorita1430 19:40 21 oct 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Chikorita1430 buenas noticias yo chate con kevin y dijo que cuando sepa que tu estas enamorada de el se sonrojaria y hablaria tartamudeando, o sea, que tambien estaria enamorado de ti Barbie o chikorita p.d dentro de poco saldras en la pokenovela. ya saliste te voy a dar el link para que leas el cap 4 ahi apareces:Las aventuras del equipo Ámbar barbie, tu amiga hey! aki te dejo la tabla: Mi personaje nuevo Archivo:Rukario_2.pngsi me gustaria que pusieras este personaje como mi personaje rukario aqui esta la foto Usuario:Rukariolucario Uenas!! Una pregunta. con k foto aces todos los personajes? ola otra vez xD te lo decia xk si kiieres ago ioo a carlos i asii acabamos antes te parece iien? bueno asi seria mejor gracias!!!!!!!barbie o chikorita Paulaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! En tu nueva novela, no kiero estar enamorada de NADIE, si a alguien le gusto bien, pero a mi no me gustan okay? Los hombres son estúpidos, xD Y no kiero q me guste rukario, si kerés hacerme kmo a la otra que se enamoran de ella está bien, pero yo no me enamoro de ellos okix?? Bye, bonita!!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 14:25 26 oct 2009 (UTC) quedo genial la cara de cyndaquil shiny quedo genial, pero faltan las demas, ya sabes la de el pero enojada, asustada, en shock,sus evoluciones etc, pero gracias.--Chikorita1430 18:05 26 oct 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Chikorita1430 Esta es la imagen que he estado haciendo para mi historia Archivo:EP_002_(1).png de Friday/Día, Special Travel: (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:56 29 oct 2009 (UTC)) Ok Pero subela por el imageshack, y me la pones en la discusion.--Kristal, your Kitty Kat 02:13 31 oct 2009 (UTC) es.... una pagina para subir imagenes. http://www.imageshack.us/ --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 14:43 31 oct 2009 (UTC) hey! Ps claro!! Genial Gracias por la imagen. Es muy chula » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:11 2 nov 2009 (UTC) Lo olvidaba D: Ahora mismo tengo ya un plan más o menos fijo de los personajes que van a salir, pero en cuanto necesite un presonaje, te meto en alguna historia » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:57 2 nov 2009 (UTC) una pregunta me puedes hacer una cara de fiesta de chikorita, bayleef y meganium pliiiiiiiiisssssssssssss?????? ademas ¿ cuando estas de cumpleaños ?--Chikorita1430 18:37 2 nov 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Chikorita1430 collar para chikorita... dorado, bayleef y meganium una pequeña corona a proposito yo tambien seria una princesa de las plantas y en medio de la fiesta me buscan un sceptile y un torterra y me llevan al palacio obligada y ahi carlos aparece con una capa y dice " dejenla ya, es mi princesa " y ahi torterra y sceptile se inclinan y dice sceptile " lo siento principe carlos " y torterra dice " no sabiamos que era tu princesa su alteza son muy poco comunes las uniones de un pokemon planta con uno tipo fuego, menos un thyflosion con una meganium "--Chikorita1430 19:11 2 nov 2009 (UTC) Usuario:Chikorita1430 estan presiosas !!!!!!!!!!!!! falta meganium y la respuesta ¿ cuando estas de cumpleaños ? yo el 30 de junio y tu --Chikorita1430 19:37 2 nov 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Chikorita1430 jajaja esta bien, pero va a tomar mucho tiempo--Chikorita1430 21:44 2 nov 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Chikorita1430 OYEEEEEEE! porque ya no salgo en paula acelf si me vas a sacar dimelo!!!!! es la segunda novela de la que me sacan porfavor responde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Julio the chikorita fan xD 00:39 3 nov 2009 (UTC) OYEEEEEEE! porque ya no salgo en paula acelf si me vas a sacar dimelo!!!!! es la segunda novela de la que me sacan porfavor responde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Julio the chikorita fan xD 00:39 3 nov 2009 (UTC) Claro No importa, siempre que me des credito x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 18:26 4 nov 2009 (UTC) bueno sera asi tal cual como tu lo dices... y yo me doy el primer beso en la playa, despues de mejorarme de las heridas que me dejo el maxi--Usuario:Chikorita1430 bueno sera asi tal cual como tu lo dices... y yo me doy el primer beso en la playa, despues de mejorarme de las heridas que me dejo el maxi--Usuario:Chikorita1430 =( No c q pasará, y no conozco otra manera de arreglarlo, mmm y si del dashboard vas a donde dice: "PARA VER UNA LISTA CON TODOS LOS WIDGETS DISPONIBLES VE A LISTA DE WIDGETS" o algo así y ahí hacés click en el link de la lista de widgets, el chat debe estar, capaz q ahí anda. O sino seguí probando y cambiando de página. =( --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 14:13 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Ok Vale te pongo :P --« ®iku / ©han » x Cøm3nTåRiiø$ ¹²³ 14:49 5 nov 2009 (UTC) n.n Esta ha sido mi mejor historia, creo yo. Y la única que terminé de redactar. » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 18:41 5 nov 2009 (UTC) P.D.: ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? ~ Pues sí, es 5 de noviembre, pero pasa que hoy es mi cumple. En El Ardiente Heatran ya tengo una serie fija de personajes, pero podría hacer el intento. De todas formas, tengo mucha gente que quiere que la meta. Ya veré cómo lo hago » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 18:45 5 nov 2009 (UTC) n.n Ahora mismo no puedo, pero en cuanto pueda, te ayudo. Si hoy no me da tiempo, mañana entro y te ayudo » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 19:15 5 nov 2009 (UTC) ok Tú me dices lo que necesitas y yo te ayudo » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 19:19 5 nov 2009 (UTC) bueno cuando pueda voy a continuarla como ahora que ya puedo continuar pero... si estoy demaciado ocupada lo continuas tiene que ser acorde a lo que esta pasando en estos momentos ya?--Usuario:Chikorita1430 ay... necesito tu ayuda, no se por que mi internet esta lento que no puedo continuar mi pokenovela asi que me ayudas?? por favor??--Usuario:Chikorita1430 Bueno Tú dirás qué quieres más o menos » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 19:54 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Hm Lo siento, mona, eso no me sirve. Da igual, voy a ver si te sorprendo con algo imaginativo... El link que me has pasado no me sirve » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:00 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Vamos por partes * Si quieres que vea una imagen, antes de ponérmela, cuélgala en la Wikia donde estés escribiendo. * Déjame ver qué le hago a la portada. » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:07 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Pero ¿Qué quieres que te haga si ya tienes la portada? No sé... Explícame qué es lo que quieres... » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:11 5 nov 2009 (UTC) me agregas y ahi te digo todo es barbie_catha_amor@hotmail.com Bueno Yo voy a modificarte un poco la página principal de la Wikia. Si tienes algún problema con lo que te voy poniendo, lo quitas » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:14 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Ah, espera Entonces lo que quieres es que cambie la ropa de Aura o: » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:24 5 nov 2009 (UTC) acelf disculpa que a ya avisado tarde pero nesesito que entres a mi pagina de discusion y hagas lo que pide en ultimo mensaje hazlo rapido el timepo se me agota...--V.M.D.G.L 02:42 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola, mi negra Bueno, x ahora no c me ocurre y modificar imágenes no me sale requeterecontra bien x3 Pero si todavía no te anda el chat, vamos al xat??? es http://xat.com/PokeEspectaculos Te espero allá, yo tmbn estoy aburida. --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 18:05 6 nov 2009 (UTC) esta genial y te ayude en algo--Usuario:Chikorita1430 ¿ puedes continuar la pokenovela mañana ? es que yo voy a ir al cumpleaños de mi sobrina asi que... me puedes ayudar???--Usuario:Chikorita1430 pokemons leafeon, totodile y eevee ... ioo creo k sii miira sta la e exoo ace 5 minutos: Archivo:ArticMex.png te gusta?? --мααи∂y 15:23 7 nov 2009 (UTC) ... okiis la edito y la pongo=) a i otra cosa, me digiste k sii keriia ser administradora o burocrata, puedo ser las dos cosas??? OK ok eso si como yo no soy buena en paint tu haras el mudkip brillante y tambn el marshtomp y quieres que tu hermano natillas te acompañe siempre??--Espeon9 15:32 7 nov 2009 (UTC) --- okiis^^ iaa staa iaa tengo la foto. La e puesto onde me as diixoo =) miirala aver sii te gusta, a mii sii Mmmm pkmn q se parezcan a una chica??? Nu c, si es físicamente, no c. Dejame pensar okix? y si, te puede gustar x3 --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 16:13 7 nov 2009 (UTC) okiis vale vale pero pasamelas tu k te kiiero sorprender ^^ k te pareze? sorprendida?? Archivo:,,,_Amandiisiimaah.png --- aora ago la otra^^ claro k podemos acer una juntas, como la llamamos? k taal esta? te sorprendo con sta tamiien?? Archivo:,,_amandiisiimaah.png hey! si mejor azla! .. okiis ya buena idea y ojo ahi la Carolyn demuestra que sabe tacleada de voltios y despues de que skarmory iba a ocupar pico taladro contra mi ahi carlos lo detiene con su mano y dice " Barbara a ver demuestra que ataques aprendiste ¡ usalos ahora ! " y alli primero ocupo bola de energia, despues cuando carlos giro a skarmory ocupe recurrente en el aire despues cuando esta cayendo ocupo planta feroz y al final ocupo rayo solar y alli tu evolucionas--¿que te parece? Dale Vamos: http://xat.com/PokeEspectaculos --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 18:36 7 nov 2009 (UTC) no se es mi historia y voy a ver... por que lo que planeo es que no solo tu te das el beso delante de todos si no que yo y la zoe tambien al mismo tiempo, y ese es el problema, mis primos se pueden poner celosos asi que espera un poco a que solucione este problema.--Usuario:Chikorita1430 Ummm Es k tmbn está marina en el chat y no la kiero dejar sola, es q a ella no le anda el xat....esperá q pregunto....yo t aviso....y lo de los sprites ya t dgo bien kmo lo kiero: usá el sprite de Alma...esperá, vamos al xat, ke yo chateo con vos y con marina, amanda tmbn está. --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 18:36 9 nov 2009 (UTC) En la historia... ...Amanda, vos y yo, tenemos piplups, así q pensamos en ponerles nombres xa diferenciarlos y amanda hizo un piplup rosa. Yo me kedé con el brillante y a vos kmo te gusta el color celeste pensamos en dejarte el piplup común pero si kerés podés pintarlo y ponerle lo q kieras. Al lado de los personajes está el piplup con su nombre, yo pensé q cuando nos reuniéramos las 3 decidímos ponerles nombres xa q no se confundan, q t parece? Ah! y marina y otra kieren salir en la historia, tenés q ponerles si pueden. Yo ahora no puedo seguir el otro cap, xq me voy al liceo, pero cuando vuelva lo sigo, okix? Bye! --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 13:44 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Vamos al xat!!! >w< maurs y yo estamos ahí, dale así hablamos, owo te espero x3 --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 20:03 12 nov 2009 (UTC) me haces un favor... me puedes hacer la cara de shadow lugia, yo confio en ti, se que vas a hacer un genial trabajo--tu amiga barbie Mmmm... Tengo que verlo con mi pololo--Nikko 17:32 13 nov 2009 (UTC) Te recuerdo Yo no tengo el día tan feliz: ha perdido mi ídolo D: » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:43 14 nov 2009 (UTC) si mira esta es la idea... al dia siguiente kevin y carlos se acercan a nosotras delante de todos y ahi nos besan en ese momento el cesar trata de darle a Carlos un puño fuego pero justo en ese momento me interpongo y como la herida era tan grave Carlos se pone a llorar y Cesar dice: " ja miralo hermano Carlos es un bebe " Carlos le dice a los chicos " es... que... ' justo ustedes dañaron mi PUNTO DEBIL ' y ahi me paro y tanta es la rabia que tengo que la luz verde aparece otra vez y me pregunta Barbara es una urgencia quieres hacerlo ( se refiere a evolucionar ) yo le digo que si y ahi evoluciono y cuando estoy a punto de ser meganium lanzo mi rayo solar y la paloma dice: 'bien se lo merece '--tu amiga querida Claro! Pero no se q novela decís. Weno, podés ser ciega, aunke es un pokito raro x3 Bye! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 23:16 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Okix Pero tenés q cambiar tu intro, así ponés a Piplup en vez de Elekid. Okay? Bye! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 12:48 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Aah, okay Weno, entonces la intro keda así. Y el cap 2 creo q lo termino ahí. Hay q decirle a Mandy q lo siga >w< o sino vos. Pss, pero mejor q lo siga Mandy, es q me muero x ver como escribe x3 ya q nunca ha escrito ninguna novela x3 Ahora si tengo tiempo le pongo una imagen a la historia. Si no me da, la podrías poner vos??? Pliiis, es esta: Archivo:Combinación_de_Rayo_Burbujas_y_Bola_Sombra_hecha_por_Pippy_y_Eevee.png Weno, si dentro d una hora no la puse es xq no me dio el tiempo, ponela en donde dice q yo practico una combinación de Bola Sombra y Rao Burbujas con Pippy y Eevee, okiis?? Graxiias, creo q me da tiempo pero no estoy muy segura =/ Weno, bye. TKM!!!! Sos la mejor!!! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 15:07 19 nov 2009 (UTC) PD: No me acuerdo ni para q subí esta imagen pero podría servir para la historia: Archivo:Combinación_de_Remolino_y_Trueno.png creo q era xa el artículo d alguno de mis pokés x3 y tmbn puede servir esta q subió Kristal: Archivo:Arcoiris_creado_por_Cherubi_y_Mudkip.png y para la d tus batallas yo t ayudo a subirlas. Bye!!! me haces un favor... si puedes... ¿me haces la cara de shaymin shiny ? y lee la pokenovela te vas a reir por la cara de susto de carlos, shaymin y min jajaja quedo mas tierno que el shaymin normaaaaallllllllllll !!!!! ¿o sera que a mi me gusta el shaymin shiny? jajaja ya se esta acercando pero Shay tiene miedo por que si Carlos me besa...¡¡¡ va a quedar un caos!!! y Shay no quiere que eso ocurra.... por miedo a que yo me muera por culpa de mis primos--Usuario:Chikorita1430 Pauli Paulii iaa e exoo el 3 cap. de la pokenovela miirala y diime algo Pss, no c, es variado Generalmente me conecto de mañana, como a las 10:30 horario uruguayo, o sea k allá son las 13:30 pm Y, weno, después d k vengo del liceo, sino me falta nada, llegó como a las 18:30 o un pokiito más tarde, allá serían las 21:30 tal vez. Pero no siiempre k me conecto me pongo a hacer las novelas. X eso no t sabría decir. We', byeeee!!! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 13:16 20 nov 2009 (UTC) me puedes hacer un piplup amarillo piiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssss Pues... La de Marina editando una de la película de Darkrai en el paint y la otra editando las capturas de pantalla que hago con mi NDS. Los minis los añadía de una página que se trasladó a nosedonde :( (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 21:20 20 nov 2009 (UTC)) hazme un favor puedes hacer los sprites mios y de haruka, preguntale a la haruka de que colores quiere, por que yo quiero de estos coloresArchivo:Barbie.png--tu amiga hey sii k lo e acabao =) 100 ia!! uena viiste el diibujo k iice de shaymin?? comentalo pliis! paulii!! me e exoo un traje de concurso para ¡Las aventuras de Sinnoh! miiralo lo e pueso en personajes --мααи∂y 22:10 22 nov 2009 (UTC) hola hola, puedes ver que ya hice la ficha de tu personaje, si algo no te gusta solo dimelo y lo arreglaré, ya estas como personaje en Los concursos de la Liga, por cierto, tu te ofreciste a hacer los sprites no?....podrias... ejemm... ayudarme con eso de los sprites --StalinC 14:21 24 nov 2009 (UTC) ok Ok, si puedes hacer los sprites de cada personaje(Stalin,Sofi,Alex,Paula y Rukario) cada uno con su primer pokemon asi: Stalin: torchic Sofi:Vulpix Alex:pichu Paula:shinx(o el que sea tu pokemon principal, aunque creo que ya hay un sprite tuyo con chinx) Rukario: riolu shiny y claro, necesito tambien mejorar la portada ya que ahi solo parecen 3 personas y como ya se agregaron mas,...entonces, si quieres puedes ayudar en eso --StalinC 14:28 24 nov 2009 (UTC) ok ok, aja si si wi wi bueno, si ya terminaste con los sprites , en cada pag de personaje hay una imagen,,as la portada con esas, Mii spriite... ...sii podés kiiero k sea así: *Usá para hacerlo este sprite: Archivo:Maya_DP.png *Si podés piintale su diimiinuto pelo jiiji, de rubiio x3 *La ropa pss, mmm...la blusa o camiseta, como le diigas, ke dejala como la tiene pero con partes violetas. *Sii no es trabajo, me gustaríia k le piintaras la parte blanca d la gorra d negro, y la parte de la pokébola dejasela rosa nomás. Es eso, creo, jiji. Xpero k no sea muxo trabajo xa vos. Hacé lo k puedas okis? n.n Besiitos, cuidate. --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 15:13 24 nov 2009 (UTC) JEJE aqui estan las imagenes para la portada Stalin: Archivo:Stalinc.png.jpg o Archivo:Stalinn.jpg Sofi: Archivo:SAPHIRA.jpg Alexia: Rukario: Archivo:Rukario_3.jpg Paula:Archivo:Paula.png --StalinC 16:24 24 nov 2009 (UTC) ok n.n Hola, claro qe puedes salir en la pokenovela n.n ¿qe pokémon qieres ser? =) ✿salu2✿--★*✿Luzz✿*★ 16:28 24 nov 2009 (UTC) ahora va a ser el beso que quieres aproposito ¿ que cosa me enviaste ? no la veo el chat es como esto de las pag. de discusion pero ahi se entablan conversaciones mas rapido Paulii me gusta muxoo l aiimagen k te pusiiste de usuario^^ paulii Paula (Los Cinco Elementos Swellow de Paula ya lo puse asi que tranquila Mm... Archivo:Sprite_de_Silvy.png: Este. Lo edite yo desde el de Alma. Se llama Silvy y es la prima de, pues, Alma. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 09:49 28 nov 2009 (UTC)) Gracias... Tú también eres una buena editora y tampoco lo digo por decir. Cuando pueda, voy a ver tu wiki. Es que se me va el internet (Estoy en el ordenador portátil, el que va mal). (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 10:07 28 nov 2009 (UTC)) Hola Me llamo Marcela, me gusta mucho pokémon desde que tenia 5 o 6 años ya no me acuerdo. Atte. Aipom 18 Paula TT-TT aproveché k no estaba mi hermano e hice una iimagen en el paint, pero me sale con una extensión k no está permitida TT-TT la subí x el imageshack, me hacés el favor d subiirla?? es k ya prové con otras extensiones y no puedo: http://img689.imageshack.us/img689/3936/21177118.png Espero k puedas subirla, la hice así nomás xk estaba apurada. Grax, sos mi salvación... --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 19:02 28 nov 2009 (UTC) ... No lo puedo ver... ¿Ya lo subistes? --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 20:06 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Kerés... ...k miientras no estás t ediite la hiistoriia d los rangers? después d todo tenía k seguiirla, esk estoii aburrida. ahora la ediito y después me decía k t parece okiis? Bye --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 21:26 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Okis Pasalas n.n --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 14:58 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola Mi nombre es Niccole, he escuchado mucho de ti, quisiera ser tu amiga y que dices --Nikko 17:27 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Mnmmm Ya las habia leido todas, mira yo tambien tengo, Una aventura por Sinnoh, esa la estoy haciendo con Haruka y Barbie y esta es la pelicula escrita de la pokenovela, (esta dentro de la pokenovela --Nikko 17:57 1 dic 2009 (UTC) ha mi msn es niccole_13candy@hotmail.com Pues claro... Claro como decirte que no a ti para que estan las amigas, cuales van hacer tus pokémon y tu sprite. Devieras hacerte un msn la mejor pagina para hacerlo Hotmail, te la recomiendo. --Nikko 18:23 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Pues claro... Claro como decirte que no a ti para que estan las amigas, cuales van hacer tus pokémon y tu sprite. Devieras hacerte un msn la mejor pagina para hacerlo Hotmail, te la recomiendo. --Nikko 18:26 1 dic 2009 (UTC) LAs imagenes de http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/4/40/Pachirisu_DP.png Pachirisu de minun http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/8/8b/Bagon_DP_brillante.png bagon de cranidos http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/c/ca/Piplup_DP.png piplup de swablu http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/7/76/Turtwig_DP.png turtwig de Trapinch http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/8/8b/Shinx_DP_hembra.png shinx de (lo que tu queiras, en fin es tu poke ) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/0/09/Vulpix_OCPA.png de eevee ¡Hola! Hola Acelfcolori mi nombre es Marcela y me gusta pokémon desde los 6 o 5 años, mi pokémon favorito es 1 Buneary y Aipom 2 Chimchar 3 Pichu y pikachu 4 Leafeon 5 Azelf, a mi tambien me gusta azelf es mi legendario favorito, los legendarios que me gustan: 1 Azelf 2 Shaymin 3 Mew 4 Celebi 5 Moltres y giratina. Atte. --Aipom 18 20:13 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Pues... Me gustan: (Ahi algunos que me gustan por igual) 1 Buneary y Aipom 2 Chimchar 3Pichu y pikachu 4 Shinx y Azelf 5 Leafeon y mis personajes favoritos: 1 Dawn/Maya y May/Aura 2 Ash 3 Alma/Soul/Kotone 4 Barry 5 Brook. Atte.--Aipom 18 20:32 3 dic 2009 (UTC)